Candy Candido
| birth_place = New Orleans, Louisiana, United States | death_date = | death_place = Burbank, California, United States | resting_place = San Fernando Mission Cemetery | occupation = Actor | years_active = 1934-1990 | spouse = Anita Gordon (1933 – May 19, 1999) (his death) (4 children) }} Candy Candido (December 25, 1913 – May 19, 1999) was an American radio performer, bass player, vocalist and animation voice actor, best remembered for his famous line, "I'm feeling mighty low."Behindthevoiceactors.com Biography Born Jonathan Joseph Candido on Christmas Day in 1913 in New Orleans, Louisiana, Candido, who later used the legal name John B. Candido, was a bassist and vocalist in Ted Fio Rito's big band, and they can be seen in a Soundie, "Ma, He's Making Eyes at Me". In 1933 he married Anita Bivona. Radio Candido's distinctive, four-octave speaking voice became familiar to radio listeners and moviegoers. Speaking his lines in his normal tenor, he would suddenly adopt a high, squeaky soprano and just as suddenly plunge into a gruff bass. His weekly repetition of "I'm feeling mighty low" on Jimmy Durante's radio show made it a national catchphrase. The running gag became so familiar that he recorded a song of the same title with Durante. The line can be heard in the 1950 Bugs Bunny cartoon Homeless Hare, although it was not spoken there by Candido. Voices Candido provided the voice of a skeleton in Abbott and Costello in the Foreign Legion, and he later teamed with Bud Abbott during Abbott's attempted comeback in 1960. He was the voice of the bear in the Gentle Ben TV series, and he worked as a voice actor on animated films, notably for Walt Disney, where he portrayed the voice of the Indian Chief in Peter Pan, one of Maleficent's goons in Sleeping Beauty, the Captain of the Guard the crocodile in Robin Hood, the deep voiced prisoner in the Haunted Mansion attraction, and Fidget the peg-legged bat and a Reprobate in the Pub in The Great Mouse Detective.The New York Times Other animated films with Candido voices include Chuck Jones' adaptation of The Phantom Tollbooth, and the Ralph Bakshi movies Hey Good Lookin' and Heavy Traffic. Films His various credited and uncredited roles as an actor, bassist and vocalist in live-action films include Sadie McKee (1934), Roberta (1935), Only Angels Have Wings (1939), The Wizard of Oz (1939), Rhythm Parade (1942), Campus Rhythm (1943), Sarge Goes to College (1947), Smart Politics (1948) and The Great Rupert (1950). Recording Candido recorded a few children's 78 RPM records for Capitol Records: *CAS-3105 - Side One "I'm Popeye the Sailor Man", Side Two "The Little White Duck" (1952) *CAS-3156 - Side One "You're Nothin' But a Nothin'", Side Two "Barnacle Bill the Sailor" (1953) Death Candido died in his sleep at his Burbank, California home. He was interred in San Fernando Mission Cemetery. Filmography *''Sadie McKee'' (1934) - Candy of 'Coco and Candy' - Bass Player *''Roberta'' (1935) - Candy - Trick-voiced Wabash Indianian (uncredited) *''Broadway Gondolier'' (1935) - Candy (uncredited) *''Mama Steps Out'' (1937) - Bosco (uncredited) *''Something to Sing About'' (1937) - Candy (bassist in the band) *''Cowboy from Brooklyn'' (1938) - Spec *''"A Haunting We Will Go"'' (1939) - Papa Ghost *''Only Angels Have Wings'' (1939) - Bass Player (uncredited) *''The Wizard of Oz'' (1939) - Angry Apple Tree (voice, uncredited) *''Heart of the Rio Grande'' (1942) - Basso dubbing for Frog and Tadpole (uncredited) *''Rhythm Parade'' (1942) - Candy *''Campus Rhythm'' (1943) - Harold *''Sarge Goes to College'' (1947) - Bass and Vocals, The Jam Session *''Smart Politics'' (1948) - Alvin, Peabody's Nephew *''The Great Rupert'' (1950) - Molineri - Florist *''Riding High'' (1950) - Musician (uncredited) *''Abbott and Costello in the Foreign Legion'' (1950) - Skeleton (voice, uncredited) *''Peter Pan'' (1953) - Indian Chief (voice) *''King Creole'' (1958) - King Creole Doorman (uncredited) *''Plunderers of Painted Flats'' (1959) - Bartender *''Sleeping Beauty'' (1959) - Maleficent's Goon (voice, uncredited) *''The Phantom Tollbooth'' (1970) - Awful DYNN (voice) *''Heavy Traffic'' (1973) - The Mafia Messenger (voice) *''Robin Hood'' (1973) - Captain of the Guards (voice, uncredited) *''Herbie Rides Again'' (1974) *''Hey Good Lookin''' (1982) - Sal (voice) *''The Great Mouse Detective'' (1986) - Fidget (voice) References External links * Category:1913 births Category:1999 deaths Category:American people of Italian descent Category:American male radio actors Category:American male voice actors Category:Jazz musicians from New Orleans Category:American jazz musicians Category:20th-century American male actors Category:Burials at San Fernando Mission Cemetery Category:20th-century American musicians Category:Male actors of Italian descent